


𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙮

by IzzuBizzu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, XReader, xmc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzuBizzu/pseuds/IzzuBizzu
Summary: 𝐢𝐟 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐥𝐬 𝐬𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐝?Devildom is filled with mysterious adventures, and you just happen to be stuck right in the middle. The only way to get out happy is to bite into the forbidden fruit- to be the purest little thing out there. And they say that sinning is such a horrible thing...Ethereal Beauty2020- IzzuBizzu, Lizzzith, Izzlet ©𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐲 𝐦𝐞! 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞 .... 𝘹 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘴, 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴, 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘴 & 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦!
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub & Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lilith/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. 𝑒𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 "𝑆𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦! 𝐼'𝑚 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑎 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑏𝑖𝑡 𝑠𝑎𝑑 𝑟𝑖𝑔𝘩𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑤," 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝑞𝑢𝑖𝑐𝑘𝑙𝑦 𝑡𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑡 𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑝𝘩𝑜𝑛𝑒. 𝑇𝘩𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑓𝑎𝑠𝑡, 𝑙𝑎𝑢𝑔𝘩𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑡 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑠. "𝑊𝘩𝑦? 𝐼 𝑢𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑦 𝑑𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑛 𝑣𝑜𝑢𝑐𝘩𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑑 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡."

© 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒕 𝒖𝒏𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒏

  
  


✧･ﾟ:*  𝙄𝙉𝙏𝙍𝙊𝘿𝙐𝘾𝙏𝙄𝙊𝙉 💌  greeting, general information, warnings

_♡_ 𝐺𝑅𝐸𝐸𝑇𝐼𝑁𝐺

❝ 𝐴𝑈𝑇𝐻𝑂𝑅: 𝐸𝐿𝐼𝑍𝐴𝐵𝐸𝐿𝐿. 𝐴𝐺𝐸: 𝑀𝐼𝑁𝑂𝑅. 𝐶𝑈𝑅𝑅𝐸𝑁𝑇 𝑆𝑇𝐴𝑇𝑈𝑆: 𝑂𝑁𝐿𝐼𝑁𝐸. 𝑃𝑅𝑂𝐶𝐸𝐸𝐷: 𝑌𝐸𝑆? 𝑁𝑂? ❞

greetings, welcome to the author's obey me! various x reader prompts, _ethereal beauty_ _**!**_ this is a start for the author, izzy, to be able to develop her own headcanons, ideas, and personalities for each obey me character. she has another x reader book, an official various x reader with a plot line in the works, as well as her own mammon x original character. please stay tune for that, she would appreciate it if readers checked that out as well. _all headcanons that are not canon to any official obey me character is her own headcanon- please do not steal any ideas that the reader is not aware of, and seems to be implemented by the author's choice._

all of the author's books come with introductions with _greetings_ , _explanations_ , _disclaimers_ , and _general information_. this is made for the reader, so they are not confused when they get onto the next chapter. please do not skip.

this story may have explicit themes. please read the general information and one shot summaries before proceeding. readers have been warned.

♡ 𝐺𝐸𝑁𝐸𝑅𝐴𝐿 𝐼𝑁𝐹𝑂𝑅𝑀𝐴𝑇𝐼𝑂𝑁

❝ 𝐷𝐼𝑆𝐶𝑂𝑉𝐸𝑅𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐹𝐴𝑁𝐷𝑂𝑀: 𝑂𝐵𝐸𝑌 𝑀𝐸. 𝑆𝐶𝐴𝑁𝑁𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐼𝐷𝐸𝐴𝑆: 𝑋 𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐷𝐸𝑅. 𝐹𝐼𝑁𝐷𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐶𝐻𝐴𝑅𝐴𝐶𝑇𝐸𝑅: 𝑉𝐴𝑅𝐼𝑂𝑈𝑆. 𝑂𝑃𝐸𝑁𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐹𝐼𝐿𝐸𝑆 𝐹𝑂𝑅 𝐸𝑇𝐻𝐸𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐿 𝐵𝐸𝐴𝑈𝑇𝑌... 𝑃𝐿𝐸𝐴𝑆𝐸 𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐷 𝑊𝐼𝑇𝐻 𝐶𝐴𝑈𝑇𝐼𝑂𝑁. ❞

any of the characters mentioned canon to the obey me universe: do not belong to the author. neither do images unless said. credit will be left before the chapter begins. please dm if it is the reader's or someone else's work and they would like it taken down. however, _the plots, minor characters and developed reader personalities_ are owned by IzzuBizzu, Lizzzith, and Izzlet. of course, the reader itself is not, but the _personality choice_ and _character ideas_ are. any chapter, headcanon ideas, plot line- published that is not by any authors listed above: will be found, taken down, and reported.

some relationships endorsed with the reader and certain characters are not healthy. please be aware that the author does not endorse these relationships in real life, even if they are the obey me brothers or side characters: angels, demons or not. this is for entertainment purposes. if readers believe this is healthy, please seek professional health- as toxic relationships are not invigorating.

please be aware of character and game play backstory. there will be _spoilers_ to such as: events, endings, lessons, etcetera. characters are aged up to legal age. ages will be left ambiguous unless stated otherwise. they will always be above the age of 18 or above.

due the author's choice- _unless stated_ reader will remain female. this can be switched to any reader, anyone and everyone. the game itself, and as does the author endorses lbgtq+, however to bring the best satisfaction writing, she prefers to write in her own perspective. she is not declining requests though if others would like a male reader, trans, etc. she will gladly write the prompts, she just needs a request.

the author does struggle with writing the characters, so she may be slow on updates due to insecurities. please be aware of this before you comment. she tries her best to keep it in character. 

as well, do not start ship wars with demoncest or be rude in the comments. all readers have their own opinion and it should be respected. the author should not have to state this, but due to certain events, she feels the need to. 

♡ 𝑊𝐴𝑅𝑁𝐼𝑁𝐺𝑆

❝ 𝐸𝑅𝑅𝑂𝑅: 𝐵𝐸𝐿𝑂𝑊 𝐼𝑆 𝐴𝑁𝑌 𝐷𝐼𝑆𝐶𝐿𝐴𝐼𝑀𝐸𝑅𝑆 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐴𝑈𝑇𝐻𝑂𝑅 𝑊𝑂𝑈𝐿𝐷 𝐿𝐼𝐾𝐸 𝑇𝑂 𝑆𝐴𝑌 𝐵𝐸𝐹𝑂𝑅𝐸 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐷𝐸𝑅 𝑃𝑅𝑂𝐶𝐸𝐸𝐷𝑆 𝑂𝑁𝑇𝑂 𝐴𝑁𝑌 𝑇𝑅𝐼𝐺𝐺𝐸𝑅𝑆 𝑂𝑅 𝐷𝐼𝑆𝐶𝑂𝑀𝐹𝑂𝑅𝑇𝑆. ❞

even though this is a lighter humor book, the obey me fandom still consists of of certain humor and swearing. the author does have a few realistic takes on the characters, but not enough to have it be cleared as a dead dove: do not eat story. when the story comes around, please read the summary of the oneshot before proceeding.

although all characters are above the age of eighteen, as the author is a minor, will not writing explicit scenes. 

any angst or toxic romance involved will be indirect, unhealthy or just plain out wrong. the author has chosen this for the reality and explicit behavior: _for certain oneshots_ that these characters would of done if they were real. this story may have certain elements that is not a typical fantasy. 

however, the author does c _onclude that this story will most likely remain lighthearted_.

the author's writing with the characters depend to be different- most obey me characters will be mentioned. interactions will vary.

finally, the author's way of portrayal may be different than the creator's, the reader's perspective or any one else's. please be aware that the book is fan made and for entertainment purposes. the book is not canon. 

please take with an open mind and enjoy.

♡ 𝑃𝑅𝑂𝑀𝑃𝑇 & 𝑅𝐸𝑄𝑈𝐸𝑆𝑇 𝑇𝑅𝐴𝐶𝐾𝐸𝑅

❝ 𝑅𝐸𝑄𝑈𝐸𝑆𝑇𝑆 𝐴𝑅𝐸 𝐴𝐿𝑊𝐴𝑌𝑆 𝑂𝑃𝐸𝑁, 𝑃𝐿𝐸𝐴𝑆𝐸 𝐷𝑀 𝑂𝑅 𝐶𝑂𝑀𝑀𝐸𝑁𝑇 𝑊𝐻𝐴𝑇 𝑌𝑂𝑈 𝑀𝐴𝑌 𝑊𝐴𝑁𝑇. 𝐴𝑁𝑌 𝑉𝐼𝑂𝐿𝐴𝑇𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝑅𝐸𝑄𝑈𝐸𝑆𝑇𝑆 𝑊𝐼𝐿𝐿 𝐵𝐸 𝐷𝐸𝐿𝐸𝑇𝐸𝐷 𝑊𝐼𝐿𝐿 𝐵𝐸 𝐷𝐸𝐿𝐸𝑇𝐸𝐷 𝑊𝐼𝐿𝐿 𝐵𝐸- ❞

❀  **oneshots** are a standalone prompts with a single storyline, usually remaining as one chapter. endings will be left off to the reader after if left hanging.

✰ **headcanons** or **preferences** are certain aspects about canon characters. these may be a list of prompts that could be personal preferences for a character. an example would be the tea prompt preference.

❁ **imagines** or **drabbles** are short prompts about situations a character(s) might find themselves in. they vary in length, but end up being quite shorter than oneshots.

♡ **explicit** content may arise with this symbol - as with its key prompt: whenever being an oneshot, headcanon or imagine.

if any of these topics above interest the reader in any way, they should send a request through the author's social contacts.

** 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚝 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚛 **

💌 𝐾𝐴𝑅𝐴𝑆𝑈 𝐻𝐸𝑅𝐸 _**!**_ 𝑖𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑐𝑖𝑧𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑚𝑝𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑠 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑢𝑝𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑛𝑒𝑥𝑡, 𝑤𝘩𝑖𝑙𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝘩 𝑛𝑜 𝑖𝑛𝑓𝑙𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑚𝑒𝑎𝑛𝑠 𝑖𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝑎 𝑓𝑢𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑢𝑝𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑜𝑛 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑛. 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑎𝑢𝑡𝘩𝑜𝑟, 𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑧𝑎𝑏𝑒𝑙𝑙, 𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑟𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑒𝑠𝑡. 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑏𝑒 𝑝𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑡.

_ leviathan ✰ long distance relationship prompt _

_beelzebub ❁ fluff prompt with human! reader_

satan ❀ fluff prompt with demon! reader

**𝚛𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚛  
**

_beelzebub ❁ fluff prompt with human! reader_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎
> 
> thank you for reading and not skipping - as well as giving my story a chance. my link to my book schedule will always be published down below. you can also find my schedule in my navigation through my about as well as my book navigation. there you can see possible new obey me books i might be uploading in the future. this is also crossposted onto archive of our own- the user the same as on my main account: which would be IzzuBizzu. if you find any other account with this work- let me know and please report them.
> 
> if you would like to contact me at any of my social media, please feel free at any of my social media listed below.
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, human ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑟𝑒𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑡𝑢𝑠 💌 open
> 
> 𝑡𝑤𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 💌 bizzu_izzu
> 
> 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑚 💌 moonflowerbelle or izzu_bizzu
> 
> please do not message or follow izzu_bizzu without messaging any accounts listed under authors prior. the account is the author's personal and will decline any messages from unknown people unless further conformation is known.
> 
> 𝑎𝑟𝑐𝘩𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑜𝑤𝑛 💌 IzzuBizzu


	2. mammon ❀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 𝑇𝘩𝑒 𝑠𝑚𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑓 𝑠𝑚𝑜𝑘𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑓𝑡𝑠 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑎𝑖𝑟, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝘩𝑎𝑑 𝑠𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠.  
> non-explicit

© 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒕 𝒖𝒏𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒏

✧･ﾟ:* 𝙈𝘼𝙈𝙈𝙊𝙉 𝙊𝙉𝙀𝙎𝙃𝙊𝙏 💌  heart of gold

❝ 𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐷𝐸𝑅 𝑀𝐸𝐸𝑇𝑆 𝑀𝐴𝑀𝑀𝑂𝑁 𝐴𝐹𝑇𝐸𝑅 𝑉𝐼𝑆𝐼𝑇𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐻𝐸𝑅 𝑆𝐼𝑆𝑇𝐸𝑅, 𝐴𝑁𝐷 𝑇𝐻𝐸𝑌 𝐷𝑂𝑁'𝑇 𝑆𝐸𝐸𝑀 𝑆𝐼𝑀𝐼𝐿𝐴𝑅 𝐼𝑁 𝑃𝐸𝑅𝑆𝑂𝑁𝐴𝐿𝐼𝑇𝑌. ❞ 

_non-explicit_ _♡_ _mammon x reader oneshot **!** _ fallen angel reader & not requested

𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒔𝒕 & 𝒇𝒍𝒖𝒇𝒇 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒕 ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 

**_WHY_** _DID IT HURT_ you so much? The way that she had gasped in confidence brought a smile to your face. Your wings seem to blend in with the neon-colored lights. The white of your feathers mixing in with bright pink and lime green. Your sister was graceful, the way she spun around the pole, skin sweating, flushed, and revealed. You couldn't help but cheer, no blush to your face, as you have already seen your sister bare. Though, it was the confidence and happiness that radiated from the pink hair girl that brought a sheen to your lips. Your wings folded, dropping a white feather that left no trace. It fell to the bar counter, the one where you sat at, fading into the black marble. It left a shone, glittering with sparkles and white stardust. Kayla had gotten off stage, the crowd cheering. You couldn't help but join, raising your hands, clapping them. Nails painted a light pastel F/C- you jumped off the bar counter. You tipped the waiter for a customer who left without paying themself, shaking your head in disapproval. Though no one could see you, some could feel your presence. They never spoke about it, as you got fond of them. And if they figured out an angel was here, at a sketchy club, who knows what could leak. You bit your lip, watching as the female bartender picked up the fifty dollar bill. Brown eyes stared into your E/C, with curiosity and generosity. It was almost like she was looking at you. You knew better than that, as no one could ever see you. You could familiar sounds of heels clicking on the tile, and giggles escaped.

"Did you see that, Eliza?" Kayla had stood right next to you, her eyes gleaming with delight, as the bartender laughed. Eliza just picked up a glass and poured cinnamon whiskey into it. She slides it over to Kayla, who takes it with a smile.

"To N/N," Kayla had murmured, causing you to sigh. You stood by your sister, watching as she gulped the amber liquid. Eliza seemed to take notice, fiddling with a golden ring with a rose. "To N/N." She had repeated in response. Kayla had almost choked on her drink. "You know Y/N?" She had whispered out, slamming the glass onto the counter. Kayla's eyes seem to widen, and yours seem to fill with fear. _Oh no._ "No, not at all. You mentioned she passed away years ago. My companion seems to notice her a lot." Eliza quickly explained, and Kayla's shoulders went down, her eyes dimming. "I'm sorry to mention it." "It's okay," Kayla responded, while your chest filled with relief. "Does your elf talk to her?" Eliza hummed, shaking her head, taking Kayla's glass. "No, but she does mention that she has beautiful wings." You couldn't help but grin, stepping closer to Kayla to play with her pink locks. Kayla shivered. "Can you see her?"

Eliza frowned. "No, but sometimes I can feel her. Is it cold?" Kayla nodded. "Probably, I should go back into the dressing room. I'll see you soon." Eliza just nodded, going back to her work.

You just stood there with a frown as you sighed. Rubbing the back of your neck, maybe someday Kayla would notice. How you always came at the same time, to see her shows. That even if she was working a job like this, you were still proud of her. You wanted her to know that, but there was no way to talk to her. Communication with humans was off-limits unless you commanded. You bit your lip again, grief filling your chest before you shook your head. 

You missed her with all of your heart because that's all you had.

Mammon had a lot of things. Power, money if he didn't spend it all in one night, and a family. Sure, it was a dysfunctional mess at times, but it was a family. With six other brothers who couldn't seem to keep their opinions to themselves. Mammon had enough problems as well. Waking up to a shitty morning was a great start. Beel had tripped over Belphie's pillow in which he dropped from Levi bumping into him, which brought Mammon's shirt drenched in sticky, poison apple caramel. Mammon had no idea why Beel had decided to eat a poison apple in the morning, but now Mammon was running late- with no extra shirt. 

Not only that, but he also bumped into the two angels. And the dog couldn't stop yapping.

"Did you hear, Simeon? One of the guardian angels of archangel Michael is coming to visit for a short time!" Mammon perked up at guardian angel. Another one of the shiny little bastards? Mammon mentally groaned. He didn't want to deal with another annoying little puppy.

"Oh, well, good morning, Mammon." Simeon happily greeted as Luke glanced up before jumping. "Demon..." He had murmured before Mammon snorted.

"What was that dog?" "Hey! Don't call me dog-!" "And don't talk back to someone as great as me." Mammon had a sickly sweet tone in his voice that caused Simeon's head to tilt. "Did you have a bad morning?"

Mammon scoffed. "Ya could say that." "Well, why don't you walk with us to class?" The angel had offered, which almost caused Luke to go on another ramble. "I'm not interested."

Luke sighed with relief. "Oh, but we have interesting news. I'd thought you would like to hear." "What? What news?" Luke had squeaked, and Simeon had looked down in response. The angel smiled, laughing while ruffling Luke's hair.

"You silly thing! You were just talking about it." "Y/N?" Luke had murmured in which Simeon had nodded. 

"Y/N? Another one of your-" "Don't you even dare finish that! Y/N is one of the best guardian angels, and she has been around for only fourteen years! Fourteen, do you hear?" Luke barked, causing the demon to chuckle. He _was_ a yapping dog. 

Simeon only sighed. "It is true that Y/N is one of the best of her kind, as she does protect the humans in the human world. But she's not entirely the best due to her nature of only protecting around of her sibling." Simeon explained gently, causing Luke to pout.

"But she still ranks higher than most, right?" Mammon brought up as he began to walk with them to class. Simeon nodded. "The rumors say that her sibling works in sketchy areas, which brings a lot of trouble." "So why does that matter? She's still protecting others." Mammon had responded, his voice now interested, head tilted. Simeon noticed, only smiling brighter than he was before. Mammon winced.

"Mammon, you're the Avatar of Greed, correct?" Mammon nodded, a laugh rumbling his chest.

"Of course, I'm the Great Mammon, why-" "Then you would understand!" Luke cut off, his blue eyes glaring into Mammon's blue-yellow. The demon only snarled, taking a step forward before Simeon cleared his throat and apologized quickly. "Luke, don't say that. But he is right. There is no other way to explain it."

The two stopped, the angel turning over to Mammon, giving him a quick beam. "Well, here we are. It was nice chatting with you, Mammon. We'll see you later." Simeon gave one last wave before Luke dragged him into class, leaving Mammon in the dust.

_Y/N, huh?_

"We thank you, Miss L/N, for the accompany here in Devildom. I apologize for that Lord Diavolo could not introduce you himself." The man beside the shorter girl rumbled out of his chest. You only smiled gently.

"I'm not complaining, Lucifer. You were, and still are the talk of the show." You had commented, causing red eyes to glance down at her own E/C. "Is that so?" Lucifer chuckled. The angel's face only flushed red, and she let out a laugh.

"My, of course. Even fallen, you're still an angel." After the words left her lips- Lucifer had stopped. The angel frowned, standing beside him. "Did I say something wrong?" You had whispered out gently. "I apologize."

Lucifer shook his head. "No, you did not." He reassured. He had placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. Shoulders tensing, Lucifer took note of how fragile your body seemed to be. Petite, dainty, almost breakable. The demon had questioned why you were one of the top tier ranks of a guardian.

"Who do you protect in the human world?" Lucifer had asked, and you squeaked. "Me? Do I have to be honest?" Lucifer smirked. "Only if you want too. It's okay to lie." She was bright, radiating sunshine, and the two continued to walk. Demons glanced over at the newfound angel, as Y/N pondered.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I protect my sister the most. She's all I have." "All you have?" Lucifer repeated. You nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Yes... do you have a family, demon?" You slowly threaded out your words, Lucifer taking note of the pet name. Were you finally taking a stance on your differences? However, with no venom laced in your voice- your body still straight in posture, no fear shaking in your veins, Lucifer only chuckled to himself. Even fallen, even talked terribly, he still owned a good reputation. The pride stopped there once your figure turned to him, waiting for an answer. "Brothers, correct?"

Lucifer nodded. You continued to walk faster, Lucifer analyzing the details he didn't seem to notice before. Short/long H/C hair, untangled, smooth, and shiny. It seems to glow and smell of holy water and rose, your E/C eyes adorned with long lashes and bright irises. The white gown you wore was different from what he had seen on that dog and his owner. Shoulders bare, scattered scars on S/C skin, one burn mark on your right shoulder, a choker that had an F/C gem on the middle on your neck. Black feathered down from the jewel, white lace holding it in place, more scars leading to your back where your wings were. The exact representation of a guardian angel, every hit you took, every feather you lost that burned into the sun. Your gown has a curved neckline, like the curve of a heart- being shoulderless, long white sleeves covering your tiny hands. The top of the sleeves was the same black, tied with ribbons that seem to flow in the wind with the same color as the gem. The gown hugged your figure tightly, the front laced with a black string white corset, ending at the top of your thighs. The back of your dress was white, and the entire thing was a cream white, the cape tattered covering the rest of your skin, black tights, and white boots with wings at the end.

What a revealing outfit for an angel. Though he supposed it was for movement. Lucifer wondered what would happen if your wings were black- if the F/C color ribbon in your hair was a darker shade.

Could you ever fall?

"Lucifer! I've seen you met our favorite guardian."

"Y/N!" A voice called, and you turned around to see the reason why Lucifer was glaring. Luke and Simeon.

"The owner with his leashed dog." Lucifer lowly growled, and you didn't seem to hear. "I didn't know there were other angels here, and you guys were not joking about having an exchange program. I didn't hear the news." You exclaimed, rushing into engulf Simeon with a tight hug. Luke seems to hug your leg, covered by your cape. Lucifer scoffed. He was acting like an excited puppy.

"You didn't hear the news?" Luke exclaimed, and Y/N moves away, revealing the shorter blonde. Lucifer takes his spot next to you. You shake your head, looking over to Lucifer.

"No, I was down in the human world before I was called here. I came as fast as I could. Lucifer was showing me around and catching me up." You shot a grateful smile towards the demon, red eyes looking away. He wasn't interested in your happiness.

"We'll take it from here, demon." Luke glared, but before either of the two angels could scold him, Luke began to walk away, dragging away Simeon. You only stood there, shocked at Luke's behavior. But you were not surprised, as most angels were afraid or disliked demons. You glance over at the advisor. "Thank you. You're not as bad as they talk about." You hummed, and Lucifer only chuckled, shaking in his head. He only remained silent, hands crossing behind his back as you began to follow the two.

"Angel?" Mammon scoffed, biting into the meal before Beel could take it. "Why is an angel staying here? Don't we already have-"

"Do you have to ask questions to everything, idiot?" Asmo sighed, bored picking at his nail polish. "Plus, whatever Lucifer decides is final." The younger brother had murmured to the older brother, Satan, who had hummed in agreement.

"Due to the situation, the next exchange student won't be arriving from poor health issues." Lucifer winced, no one seemed to notice. Diavolo was upset when he had heard the news that their second student terminated with an illness. Lucifer was given the paperwork, _again_ , for another human. "Miss L/N has taken an interest in us, and as an offer from Diavolo himself for not being there for her introduction- we will be taking care of her." Lucifer noticed the different reactions from across the table, sighing to himself, before slamming his hand down on the table in agitation. "I will not hear any complaining." He snarled, the only sound left in the room is the clattering of silverware. Lucifer got up from his seat, cape following him as he left the room. Chatter slowly arose, Beel went back to his chewing, Belphegor's eyes drooping again- and Mammon still confused as ever.

"I guess he didn't have a fun meeting with Lord Diavolo." Asmo had commented, causing Satan to chuckle. "You couldn't tell?" "I guess you better be careful then, Mammon." The Avatar of Greed looks up, shocked that his name left their lips. "What? Why me? Y'all guys are in the same situation as me-"

"We're not annoying as you, idiot." Leviathan pointed out, smashing his fingers onto a video game console, pushing his food towards Beelzebub. "I'm not-"

The sound of footsteps appeared again, appearing a glow, and three shadows. Mammon looked up, as with the rest of his brothers.

"What a pretty design...." A soft voice had said, escaping her pink lips. The glow had appeared, revealing two folded white wings, the familiar smell of holy water, apples, and rose drifted in Mammon's mind. Something he had not sensed in centuries.

"Miss Y/N, meet the demon brothers." Lord Diavolo had boasted, revealing himself and Lucifer, the angel in the middle of them. Your eyes were glancing around the dining room, eyes looking over to the food. "Oh? Is it dinner time? I apologize for my late arrival." You bow down, and Mammon's golden eyes darted to your back. Scatterings of scars, bruises and burn marks, slowly glowing and healing. The one that popped out the most was the significant burn mark on your right shoulder. The bow on your back made a small jingle noise as you brought your body up, a bright smile on your lips.

"This is the angel we will be taking care of for the time being," Lucifer had spoken, gloves off. And the gloves were on you, the dark shade of black so contrasting to your glow.

Mammon's eyes widen for a split second, before scoffing. _There was no way that this angel seduced that devil-_ "It's all so nice to meet you all, I've heard so many stories. You are all so important to my heart." Your smile falters at the thought of the Celestial War. Yes, you were not there for it, but the story spreads like wildfire. "I see that Lucifer speaks well of you, as what he said is true." It seems to pique everyone's interest. Chatter began, but the glare of Lucifer had shut everyone up, and you noticed. You burst out laughing, your charm ringing through the room.

"Oh, Luc, you don't have to do that for me, I am willing to take questions." _WHAT?_ Mammon had thought, clearly confused that Lucifer had just nodded. Diavolo had laughed at this, clearly amused.

Nevermind, he just took back what he had thought. How could a guardian angel- the scars so evident in her skin, with such a soft personality, be able to tame Lucifer? If anything, Mammon was just as shocked as everyone around him. But there was one idea ringing in Mammon's mind. He was so going to use this opportunity for himself, the thought of bringing a smirk to his lips.

The dinner went smoothly after that, everyone taking turns with their questions and answers. Mammon was the only one who had not spoken, just crossing his arms, and thinking. _You think I could sell that bow for a- Hm, maybe that choker on her neck... the gem seems-_

"Did the cat finally get your tongue?" Satan had commented as Mammon looked up. You laugh, like wind hitting wind chimes, releasing a melody.

"Oh, did you make that comment cause his eyes look like a cat's?" You questioned, your hands on your knees before you brought them up to your lips to stop a giggle. "That's so cute, and you're Mammon, right?"

A flush on Mammon's cheeks began to appear, causing him to look away. "The Great Mammon doesn't have to speak to someone like ya..." He had barked out, causing you to laugh again. Mammon hesitated, watching as you just giggle away, your cheeks flushing with a rose. "You are like a cat! You remind me of Mochi."

"Mochi? Hey-!" Mammon barked, standing up. "You better take that smile off your faces, you angel! I'll sell ya-" "Sell her? That's not possible." Levi scoffed, looking up from his console, shrugging. 

"What?" Mammon protested, glancing over to his brother with a confused look. "What do y-ya mean? Of course, I can beat her- I'm the second-"

"Miss Y/N is one of the top-ranking guardian angels out there," Lucifer interrupted, his stare on Mammon. The demon faltered, feeling the aura. It brought a shiver to his spine as he just glanced over to Y/N, who was just tilting her head. "It would be a shame if she fell."

"A shame indeed." Diavolo agreed, as you just giggled nervously, glancing over to Mammon, looking over to you with a shocked look.

"Sorry, uh... cats, right?" You awkwardly mentioned, seeing Mammon thump back to his chair. He wasn't going to embarrass himself anymore.

Your advancements in Devildom were quite an adventure; everyone giving their tips and snit bits of advice. Though, you could handle yourself. You were just curious about how to leave for the human world- you needed to see your sister.

Lucifer had fallen sick, his patroling on a halt, so out you were, roaming the halls of the house. Your barefoot were softly padding the ground, a few of your feathers dropping and disappearing, leaving a spark. Deciding to take a turn, your head hits into a sturdy chest. You gasp and back away, almost falling before you regain balance. 

"Watch where you're going, angel!" A voice had hushed out quietly, and you glance up. You smile softly at the golden blue eyes.

"Hello there, Mammon!" You said before rough hands quickly covered your mouth. You gasp and struggle under the unexpected gesture, your hands reaching up to pull at his wrists.

"Hey! What are y doing?" You had complained. Mammon just glared at your figure, sighing, dropping his hands.

"You're acting stupid, Y/N. Even if Lucifer is bedridden with some gross disease, we have Satan patrolling. What are ya doing out?" Mammon had asked, moving to grab your wrist before dragging you away.

"Where are we going?" You had whispered, steadily following as Mammon pulled you outside. The weather was chilly compared to the Celestial Realm, and you shivered. "What are you doing wearing nothing?" Mammon had commented, shaking his head.

You only frown and look at the ground. The demon just glanced at you, dropping your wrist to mess with his hair. "Are you going to answer me, the Great Mammon?"

"...I need to do my job." Mammon looked over, confused. "Job? I thought ya would be off of that." He had hummed, before grabbing your wrist. "Do you need help?"

"Why would you help me?" Mammon only grinned, pulling down his sunglasses. The yellow frames seem to glisten off your glow. 

"Cause you're taking me with."

It was a stupid idea- your eyes widening at the thought of bringing a demon. You were kind, yes, but you were not stupid. "Are you dumb as they say?" You whispered out, and Mammon glared.

"Hey! I'm better than you." "Then you don't know the rules of being an angel!" "I wasn't a guardian angel-" Anger was rising in your voice, the thought of being kicked out of the realm was scary enough. But not being able to protect your sister was worse.

"It applies to regular angels or whatever role you took back then! I cannot bring a demon to the human world." You had angrily whispered, pulling away at his wrist. The strength you had caused Mammon's eyes to widen- he didn't expect you to have that strength. The demon almost gained respect for you.

"Why not?" Mammon had questioned, grabbing at your skin again, and suddenly it burned. He hissed, the pain scorching his skin before you glared.

"I can't be punished, not now." Mammon had quickly pulled away from your skin, eyes widening as you began to glow with such ease.

"Thank you for leading me out, Mammon. I'll be seeing you soon." "Wait-! You can't leave-" Watching you back away, the demon tried to grab you before you left, however touching your form stung him. "Are you dumb? Y/N, you can't leave-"

"Yes, I can!" You bark, scoffing, take many steps backward. "Why do you care so much?"

Mammon only laughed, holding his hands that were burning from the holy water escaping your skin. "I never said that!"

You only smile, your anger faltering before you shook your head.

"Actions speak louder than words." You had murmured, the surroundings you had turning blue and the air becoming clear. You were leaving, and Mammon could not stop you.

"Hey- no seriously-! Wait-" Mammon had called out, leaping forward to grab you, before you disappeared. Mammon sighed, groaning before flopping to the ground.

He was going to offer you a trip to a nearby casino... but you had other plans. But how dare you defy him like that? Almost embarrass him? Mammon wasn't the type to tattletale, but not only did you decline a night out with him- but you seriously had hurt him. Physically.

Not only that, he was also in the right to let others know, so you would not get hurt. And Mammon did not want that on his plate to be blamed for. A pile of guilt slammed onto his chest,

Looking at the entrance of the house, he grumbled. "Might as well let Satan know..."

The human world was bustling, and the amount of anger that had left Lucifer- even sick- was terrifying. Mammon had to accompany Lucifer and Lord Diavlo as a witness to whatever they were just about to discover.

The city was bustling, Mammon looking around confused. "Look for the smell of holy water. She should be near." Lucifer commented, the darkness engulfing all three of them. Diavolo sighed- looking over to Mammon. He was disappointed, but not surprised.

"So, you said she wanted to do her job?" Mammon just nodded, eyes looking for something to steal. "Ah, sounds about right. She is top tiering for that reason for being a workaholic." Diavolo had laughed, and Lucifer only sighed.

"I don't think this is a matter to be joking about." Lucifer had grumbled, looking up and smelling the air.

The smell of gas and rose was filling the air, as well as smoke. "Do you smell that?" Mammon scrunched his nose. 

"Yeah, what do ya think happened-" A scream suddenly interrupted, and Lucifer grinned.

"Bingo." The three of the demons began to walk faster, trying to find the sound.

Mammon couldn't help but notice the surrounding. The night was pitch black, almost seeming darker than Devildom itself. The sound of cars crashing, and screams of worry were loud in their ears. Mammon's guilt rushed back, and suddenly he went back to where he could have stopped you. He didn't know you that well, but hell, he wanted to get to know you. You seemed interested, and you were a guardian angel. Mammon hated to admit it, but you seemed different from the two he had met before you.

He didn't want an angel's death on his hands.

Diavolo noticed and looked over. "Remember, she can take care of herself. She's probably saving someone from an accident." Mammon scoffed and shook his head, cheeks flushing.

"I-I know that! I, the Great Mammon, wouldn't be thinking of that." Diavolo only chuckled, before the area became a street. 

A crowd of people was covering a scene- a door wide open to leave music blaring in from a club. Some were already calling, others were standing in shock, whispering about it. One girl was crying her eyes out, the brown irises leaking tears.

The three slowly push forward, weaving through crowds of people.

"Hey, move it!" Mammon growled, trying to push off the people that continued bumping into him. A man had pushed him away, causing the demon to growl lowly. Mammon grabbed the person's shirt, lifting him up seeing the fear in his eyes. "I'll kill you, you know that-" "Mammon, stop fooling around and look-" Lucifer had hissed, causing Mammon to look over, confused. Dropping the man that had pushed him; and was now scurrying away, who was now screaming about how something lifted him up out of the blue- he glanced over to Lucifer's hands. 

And in his palm was a black feather, longer than a bird's, and glowing. When Lucifer had closed his palm, it had turned white and faded into nothing. Mammon's face paled. He began to weave faster, ignoring Lucifer's calls to come back.

"Kayla? Wake up! I-" Sobs were rushing out of someone, and Mammon pushed past, seeing you. 

And Mammon could only stand there in shock, heart dropping. A sudden wave of relief but worry had run through his veins, trying to process the situation. Mammon didn't know you that well but wanted to take you out.

He didn't want to have your death on your hands, but neither did he want your fall. It was the same shade of shame, blood, glistening on his tan skin. Guilt rode in his chest like waves and shuffling around him told him that his brother had seen as well.

Hunched over, your wings blacker than the night sky, your hair a darker shade than what it was before. Your eyes were leaking tears, and your gown was no longer white. The ribbon in your hair was a dark shade of F/C, and in your arms was a young woman. Limp, bleeding, her hair was pink, one side shaved. Body almost bare, and the same burn shape on your shoulder- placed on her neck. Lips dripping blood, but she was looking at you with joy.

"My little sister, have you come to finally visit me after many years?" She had gasped out, and you only nodded, tears mixing with her blood. Cradling her body closer to your chest, you only weep, nodding.

"I'm so sorry, I could have saved you. Like I did last time. I don't care anymore about being perfect, I don't want you gone-"

Kayla frowned, her hand reaching up to touch your cheek. "I'll always be with you... you were always my angel in the night." She had whispered before the hand dropped. The sound echoed with a loud thump.

Your scream was what broke Mammon the most.

Your cry was the thing that drove Mammon to grab you and pull you away, despite Lucifer's warnings.

You tried to pull away, yelling that your sister needed your help and that she was the only one that could. That she was the only one that you had left.

"Please, please, let me go back." You gripped his chest, pounding on it, as tears soaked his shirt. "You can't." Mammon had mumbled into your hair, holding you tight. You struggled.

"Mammon, let me go-" "I can't-" He snapped back, his own eyes filling with tears as you pulled away. You glare at him, your eyes filled with hatred.

"You're just a demon! Why can't you-" You stopped yourself, as you realized. Reaching up at the back of your wings, plucking a feather, you noticed the shade of black—the darkness of the night sky. _You were always my angel in the night._ ** _In the night_**. 

Your heart fell. You fell. You finally fell. After fourteen years of no mistakes, selfishness. Fourteen years of nothing left. Fourteen years after a fatal car accident. That should have killed everyone in your family if you had not made a deal with Michael to save your sister.

The only family member you had left.

"Y/N, look at me." Mammon had called out, pulling your attention from your hand to his face. Your eyes soften. "You must have lost respect for me. I have nothing left." You called out before Mammon had laughed bitterly.

"You're right about that, I never really had respect for you." Mammon had gently took the feather from your hand, and you closed your eyes. _Of course, no one can like me now._

But you never felt someone pull away; the embrace just became tighter. You choke out a sob. "You can't respect someone like me anymore. I'm selfish, and I never did my job correctly. I failed."

Mammon only smiled, before taking your chin and bringing it up for you to look closer to his eyes. "You're talking to the Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed, himself." This comment had you slightly smile, giggling. It caused Mammon's heart to flutter. He finally got you to smile.

"You never failed; you did everything just right. And guess, what?" You just shook your head, trying to laugh off the nervous feeling, the sadness. 

"What? The Great Mammon?" 

"You still have me, and if anything, I can always share that greed with you." He had murmured.

It finally sunk in, you finally wrapped your arms around him. You let out another sob, another cry.

Mammon was correct.

You still had him. He was your sin, and he was the only one you had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh, that's finally completed! and gosh, did that take forever. so glad you guys enjoyed, sorry if it seems ooc, or whatever. my first fanfiction (actually with the demon boys). please give tips and etc, i would love to write more accurately in the feature. woah.
> 
> i can't believe i wrote my favorite boy...
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, human ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑡 💌 incomplete
> 
> 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡 💌 5317
> 
> 𝑟𝑒𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑡𝑢𝑠 💌 open


	3. lucifer ❀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 𝑆𝘩𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑔𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑢𝑝, 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤? 𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝑘𝑒𝑝𝑡 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝘩𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡.  
> explicit: one night stands, religious outputs & excessive drinking

© 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒊𝒏𝒇𝒆𝒓𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒗𝒊𝒂 𝒕𝒖𝒎𝒃𝒍𝒓

✧･ﾟ:* 𝙇𝙐𝘾𝙄𝙁𝙀𝙍 𝙊𝙉𝙀𝙎𝙃𝙊𝙏  💌 adam and eve

❝  𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐷𝐸𝑅 𝐾𝑁𝐸𝑊 𝐿𝑈𝐶𝐼𝐹𝐸𝑅 𝐵𝐸𝐹𝑂𝑅𝐸 𝐻𝐸 𝐹𝐸𝐿𝐿, 𝐵𝐸𝐹𝑂𝑅𝐸 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐶𝐸𝐿𝐸𝑆𝑇𝐼𝐴𝐿 𝑊𝐴𝑅. 𝑊𝐻𝐴𝑇 𝐻𝐴𝑃𝑃𝐸𝑁𝑆 𝑊𝐻𝐸𝑁 𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐷𝐸𝑅 𝐶𝑂𝑀𝐸𝑆 𝑇𝑂 𝑉𝐼𝑆𝐼𝑇 𝐿𝑈𝐶𝐼𝐹𝐸𝑅 𝐴𝐹𝑇𝐸𝑅 𝑀𝐴𝑁𝑌 𝑌𝐸𝐴𝑅𝑆? ❞ 

_explicit:_ _one night stands, religious outputs & excessive drinking_ _♡_ _lucifer oneshot **!** _ angel reader & not requested

𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒔𝒕 & 𝒇𝒍𝒖𝒇𝒇 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒕 ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 

_**THE** SMOKE BURNED YOUR LUNGS_, breathing in hurt. Every deep breath you took- was a taste of fire. The burning attacking your lungs viciously, tearing you down, causing you to cry in pain. The falling, burning wood had slammed down onto your back- it creaking from the ceiling. Unalarmed until it had pushed you down to your knees- falling to the floor. A loud deafening thud echoed with the crackling of the flames, shock entering your body. You scream out in agony, your fragile bones cracking underneath the splintering bones. You feel the way the fire eats at your skin, marking your S/C skin with red marks and lapping it at whatever it could touch. You didn't deserve this, and your village did not deserve to be attacked- burned down.

Treated like wild animals, spat on, killed with no mercy. Your eyes lidded, your nervous system damaged, no longer being able to sense the pain that would be shooting up your back. What a shame, you were a bright girl, filled with ideas and inventions that your parents would have been proud. You were a princess—the chief of the next kingdom. If your father wasn't such a coward, you gripped the ash on the ground. You could only cry, only feeling so weak. You felt like an animal; what they had told you were right—no longer praised for what could have been your future. Princess, I would have been the next queen. The next start of something better, something new. I had hope- I had dreams. All of us did. You felt tired, and you felt weak. The only sound you could hear was a ring, the sound of your people screaming, and the smell of smoke.

The smell of smoke. Was this perhaps a dream? You could not feel a thing, the ash in your hands no longer hot. Your eyes closed, breath slowing down. I'll go back to sleep. It's a dream, I know it. Tomorrow will be the day that we rebel. The day I become the ruler.

When you reopened your eyes, a bright light burned your eyes. You left out a soft groan, rubbing them slightly. What you were on was soft, subtle, like silk. The ground you were on was not your bed. And this did not seem like a dream. Your back felt heavy- you could feel someone's presence beside you. The touches of your back were soft and light, someone gently rubbing it. You could hear humming, and you finally adjusted to the light. The sky was blue, and the ground was soft grass, a bright green. And this was not your room.

"What...? Where am I?" You whisper out, looking beside you. The man had raven locks, pale skin that had no blemishes, pink lips. And ruby red eyes. Shining, pure, red eyes that you could only stare in. "What you may call Heaven." He has replied, smirking slightly. The staring was quite noticeable, as your eyes landed on the six wings on his back. Pure white on his back, he was an angel. Shining, glowing. Your eyes gleam with curiosity, but reality hits.

" Am I dead?" You whisper, and the angel had frowned from the response. His hands glided on your back, tracing your wings and tracing the scars left on your back. "You died a few hours ago in a fire. You're an angel in the Celestial Realm." His voice was smooth, husky almost. Commanding, almost. He reminded you of your mother, calm, and he kept his composure. It was a gentle reminder of what was left or what you used to have. A warm feeling arose in your chest, and you smiled.

"And who are you?" The question left your lips, your hands touching your own back. Your fingertips met his, tracing your own wings. You mentally gasp. You had wings, long like a bird's, the feathers dropping, disappearing into glitter.

"Lucifer." The man beside you said, holding out his other hand. You took it with slight reassurance. "Your name?" The voice deep and husky it made you shiver. 

"Y/N L/N III." You had whispered out, Lucifer just nodded. "Y/N, then?"

"That's fine, I never liked formalities anyway." Your lips turned up into a smile, the angel beside you had smirked back. The warmth in your chest filled, Lucifer squeezing your hand. Though, something was grabbing at your chest, greedy and pulling on it.

You frown, reaching back to touch your chest. You were bare, heart-pounding, wildly. "Is something wrong?" Lucifer had asked, he tilts his head.

Though many angels came to the gates every day, always there to greet them. Welcome them to their father, but this angel was different. She seemed confused, lost, pure. Perhaps because it was her young maturity. Miss Y/N was going to be the next empress of her kingdom. The only casualty of the village. The others were not mentioned. Lucifer grimaced.

He could only imagine what had happened to then. Was it that? Was it the grief filling her heart that put a frown onto her face?

"Do I look...?" Before you could finish, Lucifer nodded, bringing you closer. Your cheek touches his warm chest, feeling his own calm heartbeat. Heartbeat? Was your soul still kept alive in this realm?

"You look ravishing." Lucifer had mumbled, his finger tracing your cheek. Your E/C eyes were pure and doe-like, you glance up, the same reoccurring smile appeared on your lips.

Lucifer only gleamed back, running his thumb against your bottom lip. "Let's bring you inside the gates." "Inside?" You murmur, turning your head to see the gates opened. It seemed brighter in there than it was here, and the sun was shining onto the garden. Flowers bloomed around you, the scent of rose and holy water filling your senses.

Your nervousness left, you stand up slowly with Lucifer. Gripping his arm tightly, you glance up at him. Lucifer returned his attention in front of him, guiding you to the entrance. Nodding, Lucifer brought his hand to your hair. "Yes, inside. I'll show you around. You need someone to advise you."

"Of course... thank you." This time you only got a curt nod, the smile gone. You almost wince at the forgotten kindness. You missed the angel's smile already.

After wandering around with Lucifer, you no longer gripping his arm with the fear in your eyes. The Celestial Realm was bright, and there were so many angels. All had beautiful wings that seemed to drop white feathers that dissipated into glitter and shine. Your hand reaches your back to touch your own as you watch the men and other women chatter.

Pulling slightly at the tip of your wing, wincing slightly as you take a feather of your own.

Pure white, glistening in the sun's rays as you tilt your head. Softer than the silk your mother made you wear, and the scent drifted with holy water. You grimace. You would get used to the unusual smell, preferring to just drop the feather onto the grass. And it disappeared slower than others.

"Hey! You shouldn't be pulling out your own feathers." Someone had barked from behind you. You jumped with fear and turn around, eyes wide with shock and confusion.

Behind you was a shaggy white hair angel with a male around his shoulders with a happy grin. The other angel had these dark purple locks, gelled back onto the side. And he had a bright smile which left a smile on yours.

"I shouldn't?" You repeated, and the white-haired one slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah, you shouldn't." Manners polite and aura warm that reminded you of cinnamon, sugar, and honey into hot water. You lick your lips at the thought. You missed those treats.

"Are you new?" The other one spoke up, and you nodded, your hand going back to pluck at another feather.

Both angels just stare in dismay, the silver-headed one gripping his partner as you watch your feather glow into the grass. "I'm still getting used to this."

"Did Lucifer show you around?" "Lucifer?" You quoted the name bringing up a soft blush to your cheeks. 

"He shows all new angels around. I'm Leviathan. This is Mammon." Both of them seem to have this glowing simper- that caused your chest to become comforted and your nerves to stop. Was this the effect of being an angel?

"We're part of the council, and we're all brothers," Mammon explained, before grabbing your hand. He brought it up to his chaste lips, skin brushing against soft flesh. Your cheeks burn with red, and you look over to Leviathan. He seemed content with where he was, watching your movements with a gleam in his orange eyes.

A low grumble arose from your stomach, and your gasp of embarrassment caused both of them to laugh.

"Are you hungry? C'mon." Taking your arm gently, Mammon gestured Levi to the other side, the angel taking your other arm. You just nodded, stunned at what happened.

You could feel the eyes on you, whispers that seemed to have good nature content in the air. Your new life would not be so bad. 

The brothers had let you into the courtyard, the trees blossoming fruit, birds chirping their song with glee. Your eyes wander around, and you can't help but wonder why the sun was so bright.

"I have a question." You stammer, and Mammon turns over to you.

"Does it ever grow dark? Sorry if it's a stupid question." The nervousness in your voice only made the angel tilt his head.

Why were you so nervous? Then again, it made sense. When he and his brothers have arrived, all at the same time- though not related by blood- they were all very close. Birthed, at the same time, given the most job that some angels in their blood would be greedy to have.

To work with the father himself. You must have been nervous and confused- and knowing Lucifer- he must have not been able to explain to you fully about what had happened. He was always busy, the brothers all were. But given as the commander, the right-hand man of himself, the others had a lot more free time than expected.

You clearly knew you passed, and your eyes had this lingering disparagement of death. You would grief later, as this was not the time. There was something in your heart that made you realize that things could have ended up worse. 

That this was the option that others would have chosen. What they would have wished for. 

Angels were lying on the grass, chattering, and munching on fruit. The sun seems to make their skin glow, almost like their skin was rolled in glitter. The terrain was an open field of grass and flowers, like white blue hyacinths, the water lilies in the nearby lake. The stream leading up to a hill, steeper that seems to block the sun itself from what could be its highest peak. The area was filled with fruit and other edible items, the field filled with satisfaction and compassion. Though your eyes seem stuck on the tree at the very top of the hill. The hill, now that you got closer to it as you walked with the brothers- seem to get larger and larger.

More like a mountain, that water cascading down from it as a waterfall, dripping water into the river that flowed throughout the field. On top of that mountain was a gate. There are was no gold you had seen at the entrance of this heaven, but a silver loom that seems to scream that you need to go in. 

You gulp, and Leviathan seems to notice. He nudges you but follows your eyes up to the mountain.

"What is wrong?" His voice brings you back to reality, you breath out soft laughter.

"Just nervous." "No need to lie," Levi responded, unlooping his arms from yours as Mammon bounced off to a group of three other men. "I don't know what is up there if that is what you were going to ask. My older brothers know, however. I'm content with that."

You glance over to confusion, seeing him stare at the silver gates himself. The breeze tousled his hair, and a soft smile was brought to his lips once more. "You should be too." Levi nudged your arm, soft touch as he tilted his head towards the direction of the group of angels. "We'll be waiting for you there. Why don't you roam around and pick some fruit for yourself?"

"Okay." Leviathan walked off, his wings folded at the back. You could see the arch of them, and how his feathers that shook off had disappeared into the grass in a second. Glancing up, the tree at the very top of the mountain that loomed higher than the gates itself. The fruit up there shone with sweet bliss, and your stomach growled.

Walking over to a nearby fruit tree, and picking off the fruit, you hesitated in taking a bite.

When you did, you couldn't help but take another, and another. The flavor of sweet wine and sugar burst in your mouth, and you were content for the moment being.

Grabbing some more, and making your way to Leviathan and Mammon, your head tilts. 

"A new angel?" One peeks up, his hair was a soft navy blue with white streaks, long and tied into a bun.

"You brought fruit too." The orange hair commented, and the brunette glanced over and gleamed at your wings.

"How beautiful." He complimented, your cheeks flushing once more.

"Thank you!" You let out giddy laughter, before sitting down next to Leviathan, who just gave you a grin and a touch of reassurance on your shoulder.

"You must be confused, and I have to say- if you feel uncomfortable with all of us here or feel pressured..." The brunette peered, his hair fluffy and a caramel blonde- too dark to be a blonde- too much light to be a brown. He pursed his lips, trying to find the right words before the raven on the side sighed.

"What Asmo is trying to say, are you okay with all of us bombarding you like this?" His voice was naturally energetic and high and caused you to think of him as a sweet puppy. They both seem to radiate a caring feeling, it slipping into your lips like the fruit you just ate- sugar on your lips.

"You guys seem nice. And we're all... angels?" You question what you had said mentally, and all of them laugh.

"Doesn't mean we're not tempted to sin," Mammon commented, glancing over to look to see if he could grab some of your fruit.

You just nodded, pushing it forward as the silver-headed angel gladly took some.

"But what makes us angels is the resistance of it." The orange hair commented, glancing over at the fruit before looking away. The one with the bubbly energy just touched his shoulder, whispering into his ear.

It caused him to sigh and nod. You watch with confusion as the raven-haired looked over to you with a grin. Were they talking about you?

"Belphegor. This is my twin brother Beelzebub. And that's Asmodeus. You can call us Belphie, Beel, and Asmo if our names are too hard. Y/N, right?"

"How do you-?" Before you could finish your statement, Mammon spoke up over chewed fruit.

"Belphie is in charge of letting people in and choosing who comes in with our sister, Lilith. He knows everyone around here because of that."

Belphegor nodded before glancing over to the fruit Mammon had. "Can Beel have some of that? He hasn't eaten all day."

Mammon gaped, immediately shoving the fruit for Beelzebub, who seem to hesitate to take it. "You can't keep starving yourself like that."

Your head tilted as you watch them lecture their younger brother. Is that why they were whispering? Was he hungry? "You need to start taking care of yourself, Lilith can handle herself," Mammon reassured his brother, before looking over to you. "Can he have some of that? He has this habit of giving all of his dinners to our sister."

Your heart warmed up, and you glance over to Beel, who had this puppy eye look to his eye- trying to resist. You just smile and hand over the fruit with glee. "It's okay, what you do is sweet."

Beel just takes it gently, before glancing at the grass with an embarrassed look. "Thank you."

Your heart pounds with sympathy. "No, thank you."

When the night came around, the sun had settled into the horizon. You met Lilith, a bubbly angel with red hair. She seemed to like you a lot, saying that her brothers were always a mess- too much to handle. But with the way she said it, you knew she cared about them a ton.

Lilith explained that the stars only came around during winter, that's when night indeed appeared. For now, the sky was just a settlement of dark hues of pink, orange, and purple. Almost like a sunset, and if you peered hard enough, you could see glimpses of galaxies of stars.

Giggling like two teenagers and sharing a sugar pastry, Lilith played with your hair as you laid on her lap. Staring at the darkening sky that seems to get darker with shades of purple and blue. Stars sparkle and shine out to you, and you can't help but raise your hand to try and catch one. Lilith smiles at your interactions, offering another sweet.

"No, thank you," You declined, settling into her lap more. "I'm full." The grass was immensely soft, almost like a cloud as you rolled over to peer into Lilith's hazel eyes that seem to change color.

"So am I, but they're so good," Lilith mumbled out, her mouth stuffed with the sweet as you both giggle into laughter. It chimed out like a melody.

It died down after a minute or two, both of you relaxing into the fresh air. "Have you always been with them?" You questioned, and Lilith stopped herself from biting into another goodie.

"What?" She softly murmured, your eyes staring into hers. "Your brothers."

She shakes her head. Lilith set down the treat, dusting her hands from any sugar. "My brothers and I were created by the Father himself..." You just stare as Lilith began to explain their story.

About how she was born last as the virtue of patience- she was birthed with the previous two- Belphie and Beel. You stare in amazement as you sat up, elbows resting on the grass. Lilith just laughed as she saw the gleam of excitement in your E/C eyes.

"Is that why you're able to handle so many reports?" You asked, hands resting at your white dress on your thighs, bringing your knees up to your chest.

Lilith's eyebrow scrunches at the question as she looked up in thought. "Well, it makes sense... I have the patience to deal with so many, and Belphie is so energetic. He's never tired." Her eyes seem to shift to a cat-like green- the light hitting it in the perfect angel to be seen as that beautiful jade color. "We all have jobs here as in the council. But as the only girl, it gets tiring with all of them. They think I can't handle myself sometimes." Lilith sighs before brushing her hair behind her ear.

You scoot up beside her more, as you rest your head on her shoulder. Her hands began to play with your hair once more, as you laugh. "My brothers were the exact same way. My village was a matriarchy, but as the youngest, they still thought I would be stupid or careless enough to mess up. They were protective, but I knew they cared about me."

Lilith looked down, fiddling with her fingers as she nodded, chuckling out relief. "I never thought you would say that. You know on the reports, they only say your name, age- if you're "pure" enough to be a starting member of the council." You glance over, confused, tilting your head. Wanting to listen to her explain more about your report. Lilith took noticed and acknowledged, looking back up at the sky- trying to find the little dots of stars somewhere. "It explains how you die and why it's innocent that you were brought here. Why you didn't deserve it... but with the way, you explained it." Lilith looked over, seeing as your body was still curled up into a ball. Your eyes were always looking up at the sky, wavering with some type of guilt- remorse. It was your first day here, of course, you would still feel the pain.

After a few moments of silence, you spoke up. Quiet as a mouse, your voice trying to speak up about your story. "My village was hijacked by another group... some tyrant that thought that our system of government was sly because he didn't like women." You murmured, picking at the grass. "He tormented my mother- kicked her out of royalty- made my father crown without him knowing what he had done to us. Because now Father had power and something to be happy about- something to control." You take a deep breath before continuing, Lilith's eyes faltering, squeezing your shoulder, letting you know that you could take your time with your words. "My father realized and was a coward after that... that man wanted to take it because he knew my mother would not give it up. And Father gave it up." 

The fear of being caught- rushing through your veins- as you watched your people get beaten and killed for the simplest things. It brought terror, and it made you realize that the world wasn't yours to take. That you were just the littlest part of it- in what you called life.

You couldn't feel it, but Lilith began to watch as tears ran down your cheeks as you began to crumble. "A-And.." Voice cracking.

"They caged us." Another slap. "They told us we were nothing but animals to them." "Why isn't it the little miss princess? Look at you! Finally, where you're supposed to be. On your fucking knees."

Lilith's arms wrapped around you tightly as you began to sob, wetting her shoulder, gripping her back. Lilith winced, but she didn't care, rubbing your back as she began to whisper for you to stop. She had heard enough and that you were not ready to face the pain- not yet. You were strong, and Lilith knew that.

"It's okay, it's okay." Looking up, green eyes stared at red, as you stayed in her arms, chest heaving from the crying you were doing.

"I'm crying...?" Pulling away slightly to look at Lilith- who was staring at you with worry. Wiping away your tears before hiccuping- breathing out a laugh. "... I guess I didn't realize how horrible it was..." Lilith remained silent, as you began to stand up. She followed as she glanced over to her left before taking your hand.

"I promise you that you're tough, I know that you are."

You weakly smile at what she had said. "You are too." Lilith gleamed back, before taking you- leading you to your room in the council room. "We have news for you tomorrow. Why don't you get some rest?" Drowsing slightly, both of you laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lilith laughed. "Why wouldn't you?"

Turning around to make it to your room, you open the door, looking around before hearing someone cough.

"Ah! Oh!" You saw the familiar locks of black, and you quickly wipe at your cheeks before he could turn around. You knew your eyes were puffy, and you did not want Lucifer to see.

"I'm sorry, did I walk into the wrong room?" You questioned, Lucifer only chuckled.

"No, due to your unexpected arrival, we'll be sharing rooms."

Your face flushed red once more, and your soul almost left your body.

"Oh, okay! That's fine." Lucifer only laughed in response.

"Good, another thing." "Hm?" you shut the door, as Lucifer peered over, glancing at your eyes before the bed.

"We'll be sharing beds as well. I hope you don't mind." Your expression falters, capturing the little smirk he had on his lips.

And it was not like you had a choice.

Lucifer noticed your attempts, how you looked down at your feet, shifting your feet and tugging at your fingers. You were acting like a child, and he could see the sweetness on your lips and the leftover tears in your eyes. You looked like a child that was guilty of going into the cookie jar without telling her mother.

You were still human mentally. You did not know of the rules yet, Lucifer knew you had met all of his family. But you seem comfortable and happy with them. The thought had made him quite glad, as angels never really enjoyed their presence. Sure, they respected the seven of them. But not all angels are perfect, some have the envy running through their veins- they were dead.

Not birthed- giving the chance to be perfect and invulnerable to sin.

"Are you coming?" Lucifer had mentioned, slipping off his cape as you looked up, his voice snapping you out of your trance.

Nodding your head and making your way to the bed, Lucifer sitting down at the other side. Taking off his white gloves and looking over, he chuckled.

"No need to be embarrassed." He watched the way your eyes settle onto the bed, gripping the sheets.

Lucifer reached over to touch your shoulder, the touch bringing you to a shiver. Were all new angels like this? Or was it just you?

"Why don't you lay down? It seems like you have had a busy day." Lucifer had murmured, getting closer and closer to your ear. His breath hit your skin, warming it to the touch.

Your cheeks looked like a shade of red apples, Lucifer couldn't help but notice how your breathing slowed down. How your eyes were shut, him grazing your cheek with his thumb. You gasp out, almost flinching before you leaned into his touch.

Back hitting his chest, Lucifer's arms snaked around yours, as you just looked down embarrassed. You still didn't have a voice, but the way he ran his thumb against your lip caused you to gulp, blood running through your veins hotter than the sun.

To Lucifer, you looked so dainty. The way your hands had gripped his arms, you relaxed into his touch. "Just tell me, yes." Lucifer had whispered into your ear, you glance over.

Black locks tussled, skin pink at the cheeks, his gaze tempted with something you could not guess. But you've felt it before, the temptation was there. It has always been there.

"Yes." You stuttered out, but Lucifer hesitated. Did you want this? "Please..." It's the way it left your lips, the desire in your eyes, and the way it burned at your chest. You made sure he knew that it was okay.

You take his hands within yours, moving your body to face him. Hands running up to his hair, fingers playing with his black locks, him looking up at you. Red eyes just stared into your E/C ones, before you leaned in, lips touching his.

Sweeter than the sugar, softer than the clouds, it shocked you from the bliss. One touch was enough for you to know, the kiss breaking as you breathed out a sin.

Lucifer gazed at your closed eyes, wondering why you had turned into an angel, but not a goddess. The smallest details about you were the ones he had locked into his memory.

Small doe eyes, plump lips, a button nose, and feathers seem to shine brighter than his.

Angels weren't perfect.

And Lucifer leaned in once more, tasting ecstasy as his lips tarnished yours. And you woke up.

Michael had rumbled out laughter as you stare blandly into the blue irises he had. Blue was getting to be a dull color. 

"We've been invited into an exchange program by Lord Diavolo. My, I haven't heard from him in such a long time." He had said, glancing over, before taking another sweet, biting into it.

Luke baked them for him. Standing beside Simeon and the youngest angel, you sighed. "And we've been chosen?"

"They were." Michael had pointed over to the duo beside you, which caused you to raise an eyebrow. "Then what was the point in calling me?" You had a job to do, you had to protect the gates at the top of the mountain while welcoming new angels. Mentally swearing, you ran your fingers through your hair, tugging at the red ribbon instead of your feathers.

"You'll be going with them. Apparently, there was a mishappening with the reports. I don't trust them either."

Simeon glanced over to you, Luke seeming to be fuming up like a puppy. "The entire point is to be trusting them, however?" You began to question, but the look of Michael had brought you stopped.

Ugh, why did you listen to him again? He took another bite of the treat, Luke seeming to watch with hidden glee. "I'm sure you'll be excited. You might see some old friends there."

You wince, the mocking look on his face was the only thing you could see. Now you remembered why. "Now, hurry on, children."

You felt the touch of Simeon before you snapped out of your thoughts.

"Are you okay?" The younger angel had whispered. You nodded. "Of course." You gritted your teeth, trying hard to not bite your tongue. "Just wasn't expected this."

Simeon laughed, his eyes crinkling with joy. "Oh, how exciting this is. With Commander Y/N? Luke, what about you?"

"I don't see why we have to stay with demons for a year." Luke had huffed out, you chuckling yourself. You had to agree there.

The three of the angels trenched up the mountain, ignoring the others that were staring. "What is it like working here, Y/N?" Luke had asked the winter air bitting. You remained silent, pulling out keys, trying to think of an answer.

"Cold during this time." The sun was starting to rise, the night sky blaring with the stars you thought you would never see again. "It's been years though since I've seen this weather."

"The stars are quite astounding." Simeon had murmured, his head tilted up, eyes glazing at the sky. You agreed, making a stop to take your keys and unlock the gates.

Both angels had followed you in, you could feel the curiosity from both of them. Inside didn't look any different from the courtyard they were used to, but the fruit looked riper when taking a closer look. The air seemed hotter, humid as well. The stars didn't fade even though the sun was up, the sky remaining dark. And one of the angels paid close enough, they would have seen the lack of galaxies.

You glanced over, Simeon trailing behind- attention stuck at a statue that was marbled white and had a sword. It stayed kneeled, but the presence of life could be felt from a mile away. "Is that the Guardian?" He had murmured, taking Luke's hand, backing away. "Y/N, are you sure we're allowed to be here?"

You laughed, taking a few steps back, standing in front of the two. "Yes, remember. I was appointed to you guys for a reason. I work here the most." You took a step forward, and the ground rumbled.

It began to move, the ground shaking, the guardian moving- revealing the waterfall that broke up into the stream that leads down to the courtyard. The very top of the fall was a tree- and even in the dark, you could see the fruit. 

"Breathtaking." Simeon had murmured, as Luke had let go of his hand, pointing at the statue. "Despite stories, it's not attacking us."

"As angels, it realizes that we're only here to either travel down to the human world. We're no danger." You glance over to the side, a path that was closed up with branches and trees. "If you travel down there intending to leave, you'll be granted the pass to go down." You began to unfold your wings, stretching as you continued to explain. "However, if tempted with sin and anger, you'll be lost and never seen again. The folktales are true." You glance over to the paling face of Luke, before laughing.

He blushed. "Hey! This isn't funny!" He stuttered, the angel beside him chuckling as well, patting his head. "So, it is true. This is the garden of Eden."

You grinned, nodding, telling Simeon he was right. "Yep, and to get down, without falling." You began to lift up from the ground.

"You have to tempt yourself to sin, but brisk in the holy to be saved." Simeon had finished. He watched as you flew up, hands picking the fruit at the very top. You had allowed the fruit to drop into the water, wings folding to allow yourself to be lost into the water. 

Eyes widening as they watched your wings fall and splash into the lake. Shock began to arise in, both confused on why you did that before your head appeared above the water, laughing. "Come and join, trust me on this."

"Is she serious?" Luke blinked, watching as Simeon grabbed his hand and began to lead him. "Wait, Simeon! I don't want to get-"

The splash that the two made as Simeon lunged into the water, Luke screaming about how this seems impossible, it wasn't funny, the water was refreshingly fresh. Not freezing, and familiar. The scent of holy water drifted into your scent, as you watch the two drift over to you.

"I'm going to drown- I'm- huh?" Luke stopped his rambling as his feet touched the ground. The water was shallow, and for Simeon, it had stayed at his hips, unless he sat- arising his head from the sea. 

Looking amused, you threw the fruit at both of them. "I'm surprised you did that, Simeon."

He grinned. "I don't regret it. It was quite fun. And what is next?"

You smirked, taking the apple and biting in.

"Eat." And though taking a bite with hesitation, eyes drooping before the three of you fell into the water.

The grumbling of the statue moved again, gates locking and vision darkening.

When you open your eyes, hair wet, feeling the two next to you, limbs are entangled together, and laughter, like Michael's, woke you up. 

Groggily shaking off the feeling like you just got out of the shower, you open your eyes.

"The way your angels come down is quite mythical, I have to say. Is it your way of staying pure?" Yellow eyes and red hair, you groaned out. "I'm never doing that again..." A headache began to fill your skull. "Nice to meet you, Lord Diavolo."

"The Keeper of the Gates, Y/N. The rumors are true." The words left a rumble in his chest, arms crossed, the welcoming feeling warm as the summer day. Arms wrapping around the two sleeping angels beside you, grimacing at the touch of their wet hair and clothes, before a towel was dropped on you.

"We've been expecting your arrival, we could smell the holy water from here." The familiar voice had brought a chill to your veins.

You glance up, the red eyes meeting yours, the same color as the ribbon in your hair. Words couldn't leave your lips, but after praying so long that you would be able to see him- you weren't prepared. You didn't know what to say, just sitting there, chest heaving with some type of remorse you haven't felt in decades.

But the holy water on your skin couldn't stop the reoccurring temptation of bliss as Lucifer stared at you.

You could tell he was amused behind the cold stone eyes of his, the way he analyzed you even with the wet hair, wings, and clothes. It had put you on the spot, much like how he had greeted you the first time.

You still had the same small doe eyes, plump lips, the button nose, and the wings that seem to be more prideful than his. They grew more prominent and even soaked in water, they still had the glitter shine to them.

You just landed yourself back in the same situation, but you weren't new, and you knew of his presence. 

You knew exactly what you felt of him, what he had felt of you. Both the thought had shivered you to the core and comforted you, leaving a smile on your face.

"Lucifer." You had spoken after the deafening silence, your eyes caught the way he had flinched. You could have missed it if you weren't locked onto him, but you were always attached to him. The familiar smirk landed on his lips, causing your eyes to gleam.

"Y/N." Even if it was one word, you could tell the meaning behind it. Lucifer knew you were smart, and that you still knew him after so long.

You knew that he had missed you and that your choices and waiting made it up in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎
> 
> hey guys, sorry if this fanfiction is wack ? i don't know what my writing style is doing so im struggling quite a bit with it. like i said, if anything is ooc, im sorry ! also my exam is literally today while im writing this at 1am, so tis okay. apwh right ?
> 
> the idea of this entire thing was that i wanted to show my idea of what the brothers were back in the celestial realm- and my thoughts of lilith.
> 
> i see all of the brothers that used to the virtues- so therefore fell, and grew into their sins. so, since satan was born from lucifer's wrath- i feel like lilth had a connection to it- which is made i made her virtue patience. patience is the virtue of wrath- i believe her biblical view had her have red hair. which is why she has the red locks, eyes color was picked on satan's which is why they're both green.
> 
> and keep in remind, REQUESTS ARE OPEN ! i do have my own ideas and want to do prompts, etc, but i really want to make sure you guys are satisfied with this book. they're not many obey me books on quotev (tons on a03, as im posting this on archive as well)- so i will love to write what you guys want. im not picky, and might do smut. this is also a headcanon, imagine book, also short prompts.
> 
> anyways, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT ! holy crap, for the past couple of days, the favorites and reads have been gaining on this book, i don't check much on archive, but we've reached over 40 favorites on quotev- 20 kudos on archive. not to mention, "altruistic" has been getting a bit of love too. i don't know what to say. i'm a fifteen years of age and never thought once my writing was good. but you guys love it, and thank you so much for sending your love. i love you guys so much ! thank you, thank you, and thank you ! enjoy !
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, human ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑡 💌 incomplete
> 
> 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡 💌 6225


	4. mammon ❁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 "𝑌𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑎 𝑑𝑜𝑟𝑘." 𝑆𝘩𝑒 𝑠𝑛𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑠, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝘩𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑔𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑠. "𝐵𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢, 𝘩𝑢𝑚𝑎𝑛."  
> explicit: implied suggestive themes

__

© 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒕 𝒖𝒏𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒏

✧･ﾟ:* 𝙈𝘼𝙈𝙈𝙊𝙉 𝙄𝙈𝘼𝙂𝙄𝙉𝙀 💌 banana milk

❝ 𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐷𝐸𝑅 𝐼𝑁𝑇𝑅𝑂𝐷𝑈𝐶𝐸𝑆 𝑃𝐴𝐶𝐾𝐴𝐺𝐸𝐷 𝑀𝐼𝐿𝐾 𝑇𝑂 𝑀𝐴𝑀𝑀𝑂𝑁. ❞ 

_explicit:_ _implied suggestive themes_ _♡_ _mammon x reader drabble **!** _ implied witch reader & not requested

𝒆𝒙𝒑𝒍𝒊𝒄𝒊𝒕 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒕 ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 

" _ **THEY** SAY IF YOU KEEP DRINKING THOSE_, all you'll taste is sugar." Y/N had commented while lying on Mammon's lap- too busy typing at her D.D.D. The silver-headed demon was twirling with the locks of her hair, busying sipping on some banana milk Y/N had suggested. "Didn't ya drink a lot of these when young?" He questioned, squeezing the plastic container, sipping the rest from the straw. She hummed in response. "Yeah, I loved them as the child. But you've never had mixed the lychee and peach." Mammon scoffed. "Why would that matter?"  
The H/C girl clicked the button at the side of her device, gasping. "You dork!" Mammon's narrowed his eyes, finishing the drink before throwing it to the side. "What, Doll?" He had murmured, voice softer than usual. Now that they were alone together in N/N's room, he was ignoring the fact that he should probably still keep his guard up- but Mammon didn't want too. He was able to soften up, hand traveling up her sleeve, grasping onto her right wrist. Mammon began to circle his thumb against the mark- where he knew that the tattoo was, even if the bunny tattoo was tiny and small- like the girl in front of him. Y/N gasps, before yanking her arm away. Her face flushes with the same peach flush he grew used to, the demon's eyes twinkling with amusement. His cheeks were flushing up too, but enticed by the way her cheeks seem to color up the same shade of red ribbon- Mammon ignores the possible embarrassment. "You know I hate it when you do that," Y/N said, her eyes looking away, rubbing her wrist. Mammon felt the slightest tinge of guilt, but still saw the way her cheeks were flushing cherries. It was gone in an instant. The like of attention in her eyes and Mammon knew it well. The look of greed. "Ya, like me too much." He had mumbled, leaning in close, fraying against her h/c locks, that were down- softer than silk. Mammon's nose touched the tip of her neck, which caused Y/N to shiver, her hands only having one spot- pressing against his chest. He could smell the perfume that she always wore, reminding him of sugar and peach. "M-Mammon..." She stuttered, watching him lean out and see how the moonlight had hit against his tanned skin. The same flush of red was on his cheeks before he leaned in close. She could smell the banana milk, the girl wondering if his lips tasted as sweet. "Hm, Doll?" "I-" She stopped, no words leaving her lips as Mammon chuckled. "If you're going to do something, do it." Y/N's thoughts went blank. "What?"  
"I'll be okay with it, as long as ya are." Mammon continued. His warm hands had touched her thighs, rubbing the same circles against her bare skin. The moan escaping Y/N's lips couldn't stay sealed, and the sound almost made Mammon's heart explode. Beautiful, quiet, and something that the golden-eyed demon wanted more of. The gleam of neediness shined in his eyes. The way his fingers grazed against her inner thigh made the H/C grip his arms tighter, eyes shut, another sound about to escape. Mammon leaned in close, breath hitting her ear as he whispered out one last thing that made the girl snap. "So, are ya going to do something?"  
Y/N watched as he leaned out, lips curled into the smirk. And that same darned god damn blush. Breathing in heavily, desire pooling at her stomach, before she sat up. Legs about against his waist, the human pushed herself onto him. Feeling the way Mammon wrapped his arms against her abdomen made her blood rush, it felt right. She didn't know why she waited so long. Mammon could see the indents of where her curves were through the large sweatshirt she had on, her hair a bit of a mess- before Y/N breathed out three words he never thought he would hear. "Can I kiss you?" Mammon's gaze softened, but couldn't heel his excitement through his smile. Nodding, he couldn't help but feel his heartbeat faster than it ever could when his favorite - and only human locked her lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎
> 
> this was originally a mc (with my girl belle) x mammon, where i used it as a writing sample. just a simple drabble i wrote just now at 2am. that's why there's the mention of tattoos and etc. thanks ! and enjoy this... suggestive theme with mammon.
> 
> edit : sorry for the writing mess up ! i didn't edit it fully and thought it was fine. thanks for letting me know ! next update is a drabble with all brothers.
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, human ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑡 💌 incomplete
> 
> 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡 💌 684
> 
> 𝑟𝑒𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑡𝑢𝑠 💌 open
> 
> requests : open!


	5. various ❁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 𝑆𝘩𝑒 𝑓𝑒𝑙𝑡 𝑤𝑒𝑎𝑘, 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑔𝑢𝑖𝑙𝑡 𝑒𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑡 𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑙. 𝐺𝑎𝑠𝑝𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑤𝘩𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡𝘩 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝘩𝑎𝑑 𝑙𝑒𝑓𝑡, 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑝𝑝𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙.  
> explicit: spoilers to lesson sixteen with belphegor, heavy depression, and downgrading to self & slight ooc demon brothers

© 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒌𝒖𝒋𝒊𝒏-𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒕 𝒗𝒊𝒂 𝒕𝒖𝒎𝒃𝒍𝒓

✧･ﾟ:* 𝙑𝘼𝙍𝙄𝙊𝙐𝙎 𝙄𝙈𝘼𝙂𝙄𝙉𝙀 💌 visions

❝ 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐷𝐸𝑅 𝐻𝐴𝐷 𝐵𝐸𝐸𝑁 𝐻𝐴𝑉𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝑉𝐼𝑆𝐼𝑂𝑁𝑆 𝑂𝐹 𝐻𝐸𝑅 𝐹𝑈𝑇𝑈𝑅𝐸 𝐴𝑇 𝑅.𝐴.𝐷 𝑆𝐼𝑁𝐶𝐸 𝑆𝐻𝐸 𝑊𝐴𝑆 𝑌𝑂𝑈𝑁𝐺. 𝐴𝑁𝐷 𝑆𝐻𝐸 𝐹𝐸𝐸𝐿𝑆 𝐺𝑈𝐼𝐿𝑇𝑌 𝐴𝐹𝑇𝐸𝑅 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐸𝑉𝐸𝑁𝑇𝑆 𝑊𝐼𝑇𝐻 𝐵𝐸𝐿𝑃𝐻𝐸𝐺𝑂𝑅. ❞ 

_explicit:_ _spoilers to lesson sixteen with belphegor, heavy depression, and downgrading to self_ _& slight ooc demon brothers __♡_ _various x reader drabble **!** _ implied physic reader & not requested

𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒔𝒕 & 𝒇𝒍𝒖𝒇𝒇 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒕 ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 

**_EVERYONE_** _WAS SILENT, GLANCING_ over to the room of the human exchange student. None of the brothers knew what to do, just days after the incident with Belphegor, Lucifer was about to knock onto Y/N's door, before Satan had stopped him.

"Wait. You heard what Barbatos said." The blonde had murmured into his ear, though his posture didn't change a bit, the hesitation in Lucifer's eyes revealed all. "They need time." Satan had finished, most of the demons behind him, silent as a mouse. "If anything, Belphie should be the one to talk to her." Lucifer had glanced over to his younger brother with a stricken look, Belphegor about to open the door himself.

"Do not." Lucifer almost snapped, grabbing Belphie's hand and throwing it off the knob. No matter the number of sobs reaching out of the door, echoing and blending within the dark night, Lucifer wouldn't let down. "You shouldn't be saying anything," Belphie had narrowed his eyes, twisting the doorknob to the left. "Though it's already over, nothing can make up for what you had done." He had spat, before entering the room, shutting it. The clicking of the lock had shut Lucifer up, biting his lip, clenching gloved fists.

"Y/N needs us." Beelzebub couldn't help but mumble out, the taller demon fidgeting with his hands. Though the hunger in his stomach was begging for him to run into the kitchen and devour the first thing he saw, this was more important. Y/N was more critical.

"No shit," Mammon said, his frame leaning against the wall near the door. Heart pounding, ear pressed against the wall, trying to gather what the poor girl was doing. All the silver head could hear were sobs, sniffling, and panicked breathing. Y/N didn't want anyone to be in there, and from the sound of it, Y/N hadn't seen Belphegor yet. 

"You... you don't think this was from us?" Levi spoke up, though he was looking down, the usual citrine eyes filled with envy was replaced with grief. "No." Asmo had murmured, "I think everyone had heard what she had said."

"How useless could I have been? I knew everything from the start, and I just didn't believe it." Y/N had gasped out for air, tears streaking down her S/C skin. She tried to wipe them away, but they kept on coming like a wild stream. The people around her were in shock as they processed everything.

"There's two of you?" Levi had pointed out, taking a few steps forward, but it only caused her to back away frantically. "No, wait!" Y/N held up her hand, anger taking over her anguish as quick as a flame. Leviathan backed away, holding his arms out in shock. "Y/N!"

"I don't think I can hurt you guys anymore." She had mumbled. It was clear the girl was in a state of shock, her movements unclear and head dizzy. Though the world around her seemed fine, Lucifer was quick to jump to his feet- knowing that Diavolo and Barbatos were a few seconds away.

"Y/N, please, calm down." Lucifer persuaded, seeing that her skin was flushing by the second, the replica in Mammon's arms disappears. The sight only made her wince more, causing her to fall to her knees. Covering her head, breathing in and out of panic. "It's all my fault!"

After what Barbatos had explained, the brothers rushed to a panic. But it made sense from the start, Y/N was a frantic girl. Timid at most, daydreaming in class and mentioning that she felt like she knew them all before. Mammon made the joke one time that she was physic- but Satan said that it wasn't impossible. She had a lot of qualities. She never felt scared of Belphegor when first meeting- treating him like they were friends from the start.

That should have been the second sign. The first was Y/N's damn dreams. The ones she had been having since she was a kid. The thought made her shiver as she curled up into her blankets. She couldn't face the reality that whatever she had been seeing was real. The effort she had made, the problems quickly solved if she had talked to Lucifer. A simple conversation with proof would have been enough. But Y/N didn't realize she had built up trust with every one of the brothers. That is what she had been missing.

Feeling something shift beside her, Y/N could only glance up. "What?" She had mumbled out, vision blurry from the tears leaking from her cheeks. "What are you doing, silly?" Belphie chuckled, taking his hands and placing them on her shoulders.

The human grounded back to reality, confused. In front of her was Belphegor. Someone that was fucking unbelievably pissed at her, moments ago. "I thought you... you hated me?" Y/N waited for a reaction, but she only got a headshake. He had pulled her closer, her face buried into the crook of his neck. "You're so ridiculous. You know that?" He had murmured into her ear, petting her hair. Y/N couldn't help but relax, being so tired out. "It was fate, you know? It's not your fault."

"But it is." Y/N had repeated, pulling away. The sadness in her ears was apparent, and Belphie flinched at the look of it. "I could have stopped all of the trouble... and..." Y/N took a deep breath, throat hitching. "I... I don't know." She had mumbled. Closing her eyes was the only thing she could do to stop the feeling of tears down her cheeks again. She had been seeing the memories of Lilith all this time, even before she had met the brothers. One conversation would have been able to fix this entire mess, and the guilt was overriding Y/N. Though it wasn't her fault, she couldn't help but think her natural abilities were a curse. And that, she, herself was quite blighted herself. She could have saved them without the trouble of everyone getting involved. That was the reason for making Y/N upset, and she found the rationalizing dumb, but she couldn't help but fret about it. Belphie seemed to mark, allowing the girl to calm down for a few moments, humming lullabies while she began to breathe quietly.

The door had creaked open, the other brothers peeking in, heads popping up like rabbits from a game. They were all concerned about her. After the news with Lilith, why wouldn't they be? It wasn't just that, even before that, they had all felt that way. They would risk anything for the human exchange student. Maybe Y/N didn't see it, and it was time to prove that.

"Y/N, either way, you still have us." Belphie had mumbled into her ear, his hands swiftly tucking her hair behind her ear. She couldn't look up. She just shook her head.

"Why would you want a failure like me?" The words almost made the brothers bounce into the room like a wild stampede. They couldn't believe that their human could think of themselves like that! When they were so angelic and breathtaking. It was almost like they did something wrong that somehow they messed up. When honestly, it was no one's fault. Lucifer couldn't believe that his methods of taking care of the exchange student failed, and his pride couldn't make it. He knew he could do better. Mammon didn't know what to say, for once, he was speechless. His human felt down. He was his first man. And he couldn't take care of them or notice? Leviathan felt envious- he couldn't help it.

For someone so talented and cheerful daily, Levi wanted to impress her as much as he could. They were his idol, topping Ruri-chan.

Satan and Asmo felt in the same boat. Oblivious. Satan was the wittiest of the bunch. Y/N had done nothing but good for him. Allowing him to find himself and his way- she was his light in the dark. She believed in him when it seemed that Satan had no one. Asmodeus thought that he couldn't love anyone but himself genuinely. Even so, it didn't also look like he admired himself. It felt like an empty hole in his heart that he could never ever fill. But Y/N did, she managed to do something that he couldn't. Beelzebub felt confused. Did he not try enough? Was food not enough? What could make you happy? The demon just wanted you to be satisfied, and he wasn't sure if what he did was enough. Why were you crying? Did you miss home? Did he do something?

Belphegor didn't have the right currently to say anything. He hated humans; something in him told him that she deserved this. But, the sight of the girl sobbing her eyes out, wiping whatever tear was sliding down her cheek. This wasn't her fault, and humans weren't at fault. They were just as powerful as demons were, as life wouldn't allow them to be a saint. No one could be an angel- even the graceful ones themselves. 

Belphie saw the impact Y/N had on his brothers. She was a positive impact on all of their lives. For once, Belphegor didn't feel angry. He felt happy, and he felt content. He felt like he got something off his chest after years of it being there.

All of them had filed onto her bed, careful not to overwhelm the girl. Though, she didn't move, not one single inch. Y/N didn't say a word. She didn't explain anything.

They didn't understand, but they were going to be there for her. 

All of them. No matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎
> 
> please read but be aware of triggering content with mental health ! not to worry you guys, but my mental health hasn't been as the best lately, which is why i wrote this prompt. i have good news and bad. first, not only have i completed lesson sixteen for obey me- but i received the lucifer ur+ and the belphie ur+ ! yay ! i have an entire team of ur+s with the mammon one. and if you guys play mlqc, i got my first chapter karma of gavin.
> 
> okay, next, the bad news. as said before my mental health has not been the best. now, this prompt has been a reflection of what had happened in chapter sixteen (i think sixteen?)- and i was like: what if reader had physic abilities, was able to see what she could do, ignored them all of her life and ended up in this situation ? yeah... that's pretty much what had happened. it sounds stupid, but i wanted to try writing something for you guys.
> 
> the reader shown here is a reflection of my own feelings of just... being seen as a failure for doing something that wasn't her fault. she feels alone, and you may feel alone. and well, you're not. if you're someone like me, who likes to confine themselves with comfort characters- or fictional worlds or people to escape reality. you have the demon brothers, and other people in your life to prove you wrong. i wanted to say to you readers, that even in this time (blm and acab, guys ! ), you are not alone.
> 
> it's a rough world out rn, and i apologize for my lack of updates and replies to my roleplay partners. writing has always been a passion of mine and i wanted to share it with the people that had the same interests as me. the same love as i did for the same things. it takes guts and a lot of passion to post what you want and keeping it going without feeling like you can't do it. but i know i can, and i know you guys can. it hurts and it's going to remain to hurt. and it sucks, i know it sucks. this hiatus isn't going to stop me from writing.
> 
> it's going to make me doubt myself, always and always. it's going to make me doubt my own characters that i want to execute with my ideas- but i am afraid that people will think those ideas are stupid, dumb, or just out of character or mary sueish. and my writing, i believe people will hate my writing. i know this won't matter to you, or me in years later. but it matters now and we don't know how i will feel in the future.
> 
> your feelings are valid. you are valid. and if you need help, i'm always here. thank you for reading. stay safe. i love you all.
> 
> requests are still open and the next update will be the beelzebub prompt that had been requested. i was going to upload all of the stuff in the track at the same time... but my depression and anxiety was like "lol no". this was rushed, i'm sorry.
> 
> but i want you guys to still enjoy. <3 thank you for reading it all.
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, human ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑡 💌 incomplete
> 
> 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡 💌 1604
> 
> 𝑟𝑒𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑡𝑢𝑠 💌 open

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘰 & 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘥𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
> Ethereal Beauty 2020- © IzzuBizzu, Lizzzith, Izzlet


End file.
